Summer in PCA
by notaSUPERstar11
Summary: Dana Cruz goes to a boarding school for the first time,but while she is there she gets bothered by Logan Reese.Will she be the only girl to reject his face?All DxL.lil bit of ZxC&MXNfirst time storyR&R please and no flames. I dont own zoey101
1. Chapter 1

SUMMER IN PCA

Dana Cruz, a 16-year-old girl lives in Los Angeles, and with her mother Marie Cruz. Her mother is a doctor and her father is a lawyer and is in Europe defending one of his clients.

" Dana, sweetie?" Marie called.

" Yeah Mom?" Dana said from her room.

" Can you come downstairs for a second?" Her mom asked.

" Coming!" Dana said and ran down the stairs

When she got downstairs, she was wearing a red tank top and black track pants.

" What did you want talk about?" Dana asked.

" Well, as you know I am a doctor, and I have many patients, and one of my patients moved to France and has some condition that no one in France has ever heard of. I was called by the government and asked to go check it out. Later on, I will visit your father and we will come home together." Her mother explained.

" Your point is?" Dana questioned.

" My point is, that we will be gone for at least 3 years. The also means, you have to go to a boarding school." Her mother said.

" WHAT?! I hate boarding schools! I love it here!" Dana whined.

" Dana no one can take care of you, but in boarding school, you'll meet new friends and learn how to be independent." Her mom said.

"But" Dana started.

" No buts young lady, you're going to boarding school and that's final." Her mother said sternly.

" Fine, but I'm ain't going to some crappy school." Dana said and crossed her arms across her chest.

" You are going to PCA: Pacific Coast Academy." Her mom said.

" Doesn't sound cool." Dana said.

" Here take a look at the website." Her mother said and pushed her towards the computer.

Dana sat down and looked at the website. She was impressed; they have dorms for girls and boys and a swimming pool, gymnasium and so much more.

"So, do you like it?" Her mom asked as she put her hands in Dana's shoulder.

" Yeah, it's amazing, they even have a basketball court." Dana said and smiled.

"Alright, well you are definitely not going there without new things." Her Mom said.

"Shopping! But no girly-girl colored tops." Dana said.

" Deal." Her mother said, she took the car keys and her purse and they were off.

AT THE MALL:

Dana got a bunch of new things. She got Pink and Black DC shoes, Converse All Star Hi-Tops with a skull design. She also got many new jeans, more shoes, skirts, hot tops, and different kinds of accessories.

(A/N: I can't describe all her clothing, u knows what she wears, if u don't, it's not my problem)

There was a lot to pack. But she got through it all. Tomorrow was the day, she would leave home and go to PCA, but she knew that she could handle anything. The flight was long but she slept like a baby.

Once she got at Pca the first thing she saw was the beach, it was a breath-taking view, but w.e.

She couldn't wait to explore and see the amazing view.

She was walking towards her dorm then suddenly she bumped into someone

" WHAT THE HELL, watch were your going! " Dana yelled

" Well jeez, don't gotta be soo cr….WHOA! " the boy said in amaze while checking her out

(A/N: I just had to do that :P)

" What are you looking at? Ugh you know what never mind perv "

She knew what he was thinking. Dana was about to walk away but suddenly he grabbed her hand.

" Wait what's your name? "

" Dana, Dana Cruz. "

" I'm Logan Reese. "

" Isn't your dad that famous director? "

" Yeah, sooo you wanna make out? "

" Yeah… Right, over my dead body! "

" Fine but you know you want to, here's my number"

Logan handed her a card with his number on it.

" Oh trust me I will "

She took the card and kissed it and ripped it apart then walked away. Logan stood there shocked because no one had ever in his whole entire life reject him. He just stood there like an idiot.

When Dana got to her dorm it was so cool, there were three separate rooms she chose the one that had a single bed with orange and red stripe walls and other cool looking furniture. But looking into the pink room and purple room someone's stuff had already been there. A girl with blonde hair and a girl with brunette hair had just walked into the room.

Dana POV

"Hey, you must be our new roommate!, im Zoey this is Nicole "

"Hey, like omg I just love that top, where did u get that top, omg don't you just love that top, I so wish I had a top like that, oh my gosh maybe I could get the same top as you but not it that colour, then maybe we good be twins, Oh my go—"

Oh gosh can she just shut the hell up? Cuze if Zoey won't then I will.

"ANYWAYS! Is she always like this?" I asked Zoey

"Pretty much"

Right from that moment I knew it was gonna be a long year.

After we got all tidy up and finished unpacking I sat there and watched TV. I was too lazy to explore, plus we had a whole month before school started. Next thing you know there was a knock on the door. It was a guy with big bushy hair a black guy who was eating potato chips and that idiot from today.

" Hey im chase, is Zoey and Nicole there? " he said with a smile, he looked pretty nice.

" Hewo im mychweal " he said while munching his chips

" He means micheal, and I think we have already met today baby " he smirked at me

Oh my jeez what a perv, I rolled my eyes at him and smiled at chase and micheal.

" Hey Zoey Nicole a guy with bushy hair, a guy eating potato chips and …ewww it's you…it here to see you" She screamed.

" Im Dana and im not your baby"

Zoey and Nicole came out of the room all dressed and pretty looking.

" Hey chase, micheal and Logan, " she said as she went and kissed chase.

I guess they were together.

" Hey Dana wanna come with us to sushi rox? "

" naw im good "

" Aww come on Dana please, it would be soo cool, like omg three boys and three girls, like what a coincidence, like oh my g—"

I couldn't take this any longer.

" If I go will you shut up? "

" Ok but what's wrong with me talking…like oh my—"

"it's annoying when you talk" everyone in the room excalimed

" Ok then ill go. "

I put on my black Nike shoes. I was wearing a jean mini skirt and a white top with black designs all over it. I didn't give a shiz on how I looked. I was cranky ok. You can't blame me it was a Monday night. Sushi rox looked wicked sick. And the sushi taste good too. But the worst part was Logan, god most of the time he was staring at me, creepy much. And the other half was him and his mouth blabbing about how many girls he got to go out with in one year. I didn't give a damn all I wanted to do was kick him.

" Hey babe this year, your first on my list to make o-- " he smirked at me

" Well your first on my list "

" Oh really! "

" --first on my list to die "

" Oh trust me youll be begging to make out with me just like this" he snapped his fingers

" Ohh sure, id rather make out with a wall than make out with you "

Right their Logan looked insulted, then started up again.

" Just admit that you're extremely attractive to me—"

" --SOO, what should we do tomorrow? " chase stopped us by changing the subject

" Hey I have an idea, let's go to the movies and then the beach "

" If it means that I have to spend another second looking at him or being near him, then no" I said pointing at the huge ball of ignorance

" Aww come on Dana, it'll be fun" Nicole begged

" Uhmm ill think about it…no"

" Aww"

" It doesn't matter I have a date with the second most hottest girl in the school tomorrow, so I won't be there"

I was relieved.

" Ok then ill come."

" Who's the hottest girl in the school, if you're dating the second? " Nicole asked

" Can't say, but she is in this room" Logan looked all around

" But there are soo many girls in here " Nicole said in aww

I got annoyed of Logan. Though I must admit he is quite hot. You can't blame me; he's wearing a sleeveless shirt with jean shorts (boy shorts). And when I took a quick look in the exercising room today, Logan was there without a shirt. He was lying down and lifting weights, his abs made me think dream about dating him and how bad can't he be. Who am I kidding he's Logan the self- centered perverted jerk.

We all went back to our dorm. We watched this scary movie called silent hill I was lying down on the couch and Logan was on the floor sitting in front of the couch I was lying down on. Nicole was scared she cuddled up with Micheal who was still eating potato chips.

Nicole is pretty nice she is like a little sister/best friend and can get on my nerves though, Micheal is like a big brother I've never had so is Chase, Zoey is like my mother/sister/best friend. Logan, I don't give a crap. During the last half of the movie Zoey started to make out with Chase. Greeeat.

I looked at Nicole and Micheal, Nicole fell asleep and so did Micheal. I got up and didn't bother to look at Logan. I went over to the mini fridge and got a blix then I walked into my room shut the door and opened the light. I took my laptop and checked my email. The next thing you know it was morning.

I walked out of the room and I saw no Zoey or chase, and I saw Nicole still cuddled up with Micheal still asleep. I took some Reese chocolate from the table and just when I was going to sit, I see Logan on the couch sleeping, so I went to the washroom took a whole bucket of cold water and pour it all over him.

" WHAT THE HELL! " he screamed

It woke up zoey chase Micheal and Nicole. I fell to the floor laughing he looked soo funny. Suddenly he shot back up and carried me.

"AHHHHH, WHAT THE LOGAN! PUT ME DOWN "

"Nope, not gonna happen"

I tried to punch and kick him.

"I SWEAR WHEN U PUT ME DOWN IM GOI---"

He suddenly put me down right beside the pool. It was time to mess with his perverted head.

"Ok I give up, I so totally want you"

"Ok listen if you—WHA? "

"I want you ok?"

I slowly went up to him, he leaned in to kiss me, I put my hands on his bear chest and BAM!

I pushed him in the pool.

The gang was hanging around the fountain.

Normal POV

" Hey you guys wonder why Logan and Dana fight so much?" Zoey asked

"Well to me I think it's flirting, they would look so cute together" Nicole exclaimed

" Hey you know maybe we should make Logan and Dana an item!!" Zoey shouted

" You know whenever I hear the word item I think of… POTATO CHIPS! I could dig some right now; any one got any potato chips? Huh?" Micheal said out of nowhere with stupidity

" Uhhh…no" they all said at once annoyed at there potato chip obsessed friends

Dana and Logan entered at the moment fighting again.

" Would you just admit that you have feelings for me?"

"Oh yes Logan Im really in love with you" she said

" Ohh jeez come on ju—WHAA?"

" Im in love with you"

Logan leaned in to kiss Dana then Dana suddenly pushes Logan into the fountain

"WHAT THE HE—it's the second time you did this to me this week"

" Jeez it's not my fault im in love with you" he murmured to himself

"What was that?" Dana questioned

"Nothing!" he said quickly

Dana walked away with a big smirk on her face. She did the peace sign and you could hear all the boys hooting and laughing at Logan.

There was a dance in two weeks and the guys had to ask the girls. So the usual Chase asked Zoey and Micheal asked Nicole. Logan asked Dana, and surprisingly she said maybe. And to think she would say yes.

In room 101

" Aww come on Dana just give him a chance!" Nicole begged for Logan

" Ya right he's going to use me then throw me away plus he's a jerk who needs to get a life!"

"A jerk that's totally in love with you!" Zoey whispered to herself

"What was that?" Dana Asked

"Nothing!" Zoey said quickly

**R&R please**

**this is are first story so no flames please.**

**this story was by my bestfriend (chicax0xbonita) so thank you to her. **

**i will only continue if i get at least 10-20 good reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys who reviewed! By the way don't forget to read my other story Babysitting with the Reese's. sorry I haven't updated it's cuze im counseling a camp at our school and I don't have a lot of time.

It was a hot afternoon and Dana decided to check her email since she didn't want to go outside.

Dana POV

**Toughchica01 **has just signed in **Sexy+HotLogan **has requested to add you. 

I accidentally pressed ok

"Shit" I hissed

**Sexy+HotLogan** has just signed in 

Micheal, Chase, Nicole and Zoey were online too.

A window popped up out of nowhere. GREAAAT it was from Logan the moron.

Sexy+HotLogan: hey babe Toughchica01: go away freak 

**Sexy+HotLogan:** yeah not going to happen, hey maybe we should get together one day and do a lil one on one make-out session.

**Toughchica01:** I wouldn't do it even if u were the last boy on earth. Now go away or ill block you.

**Sexy+HotLogan:** yeah w.e it won't matter because I know u love me. And btw that top you were wearing today was hot because I could see through it and I saw your bra. I think it was colour white with red straps.

**Toughchica01:** yeah soo… I care because? I don't give a damn if u know what colour my bra is.

I just realized that I was wearing a white tank top.

(A/N: this convo really happened to me)

**Sexy+HotLogan:** fine then…so what colour was your underwear and do you wear thongs?

**Toughchica01:** YOU FREAKIN PERV!

**Sexy+HotLogan:** im guessing that's a yes to the thong thing.

Toughchica01: you know what im not gonna put up with your ass.

Toughchica01 has just signed out.

Ugh. Imma go ask Zoey and Nicole to go shopping with me so that I can get that freaks face out of my mind. Man it's hot outside I better go change. I put on a black jean mini skirt and a red t-shirt that says in gold letters "I make boys cry".

Gladly Zoey and Nicole came but unfortunately Chase and Micheal came which mean le freak Logan has to come.

While I was walking with Zoe and the gang some guy came up to me and slapped my butt. I turned around slowly. But at the corner of my eye I could see Logan getting furious. I decided to play with this guys mind.

"Hey cutie" I said with a seductive voice.

I played with his hair a little and then he put his arm around my waist, out of nowhere he started to slide his hand up my skirt! That perverted jackass. I got up and pushed him soo hard he fell down. I grabbed his hair and he was on his knees begging.

"Im sorry, im sorry, OWWW, IMM SORRY SORRY SORRY!" he begged

The gang laughed at this. But I could still sense jealousy from Logan. It's not like he likes me. Or does he?

The more I thought about this the more I thought of him. I became practically silent on the way back to PCA.

I got rid of the thought when Zoey asked me what was wrong with me and why I didn't give any comebacks to Logan when he said something perverted. I said nothing.

Back at the boys dorm

Logan POV

The whole gang was at the boy's dorm except Dana. Today was a really weird day. I felt like beating up that kid from the mall. Anyone who touches Dana like that, I swear I will be forced to …nvm.

"Soo Logan I saw your look on today at the mall" Zoey blabbed

"Someone looked jealous" Nicole said

"Shut up! Pshh I wasn't jealous, I was –"

Suddenly someone's cell phone rang. It was Zoey's cell phone she was talking to Dana.

"Hey Nicole you wanna come play bball with me and Dana" Zoey asked her

"Nope id rather stay here with Micheal"

"Hey Zoe why don't we have a b-ball challenge with girls against guys" Chase suggested

"Good idea lemme ask Dana"

"She says it's cool with her"

"Ok so me, Zoey, Dana, Logan, Micheal and it's uneven"

"POTATO CHIPS!!" Michaels said randomly.

"Nicole please play plus u don't have to do anything!" Zoey insisted

"You can just stand there if u like!" Micheal said

"Fine" Nicole gave in

We all met in the court where the shade was so it was cooler around there.

" I bet you, we can beat you girls!!" I challenged

" Oh really?" Dana said

"Let's make this interesting, if my team wins then you have to make out with me—

"And you guys owe me potato chips too"

"--Shut up Micheal, and if your team wins "

"You have to be my slave for a whole month and a half, and Micheal u get a salad cuze boy u need it"

"Deal, ok lets kiss on it"

"Ok fine" instead of kissing she slapped me

Dana POV

Hah I doubt they'll beat us cuze I have a plan. I told Zoey and Nicole to wear clothes that made boys drool (if you know what I mean).

I was wearing a red tank top with really short black shorts, Nicole was wearing a blue tube top with a denim skirt and Zoey was wearing pink shorts and a halter-top. It sure worked.

Half the time Logan was staring at me. Good for him. Haha.

Unfortunately they lost haha. Hmm I wonder what should I make him do. How bout …

A/N: So what should she make him do? Give me some ideas about that and other ideas for this story cuze right about now im in writer's block mode. I know I know a little too early for that but ive been really busy. 

Thanks guys and I know this has been a sorta suckish chapter so yeah no flames and review please .


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys im really sorry I didn▓t write for soo long. I just got a new computer b/c my old one went all weird and I didn▓t have internet for a while. As soon as I got my new computer, I had to start baby-sitting,. Anyways im still in writers block mode.

Im not even sure if I can write anymore because im really busy right now.  
If u guys give me ideas ASAP maybe I can write, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

Thanks J

p.s my new user name might change every now and then

MDU.Lover23 


End file.
